1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to painting devices, and particularly to a multiple paint roller holder that provides fast performance and increased versatility.
2. Description of the Related Art
Painting one's living and working environment to suit one's aesthetics and décor has been a common practice for a long time. Many painting devices are available to facilitate this task, and these devices range from simple paintbrushes to powered spray painters. The paint roller is one of the most common painting devices in current use. These typically include a single paint roller rotatably mounted to a holder. A handle is usually attached to the holder for the user to push and pull during the process of painting a surface. While the conventional paint roller can paint surfaces satisfactorily, it is a time-consuming and inefficient activity. The user must repeatedly dip the roller in a pan of paint because the amount of paint or charge in the roller usually does not last long. This also leads to constant repainting over sections already worked in an effort to obtain an even coat due to uneven application of paint from a near-depleted roller. Moreover, the construction of the typical paint roller devices limits the painting strokes to the vertical, up and down directions on the surface being painted.
Thus, a multiple paint roller holder solving the aforementioned problems is desired.